Circus Life
by Stereotypical Rae
Summary: What happens when Joker falls in love and can't take the person to father? What happens when Dagger also happens to like this person? I suck at summaries sorry!
1. Kidnapped and Memory Loss

**Circus Life**

_By: TheJokerofTheHouse_

Chapter One: Kidnapped and Memory Loss

.:Rachel's P.O.V.:.

It was a breezy day and I was sitting in my garden picking the roses. I was amidst placing them in a jar when I was grabbed around the waist. I froze my breath stopping.

Hot sticky breath tickled my neck, "Hello Lady Rachel."

I cringed away from the person and they smirked, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I felt sharp pain in the back of my head as everything faded to black.

I awoke on a bed and a breeze was blowing through the room. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh yer awake."

I looked over and in a chair next to me was a man with blonde and black hair and bright blue eyes and he was dressed in what looked like circus clothes, "Where am I? Who are you?" I said groaning at the pain in my head.

He smiled brightly, "I'm Dagger and yer at the Noah's Arc Circus. What's yer name?"

I thought and my eyes widened, 'Who am I?!'

He waved his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention, "So what's yer name?"

I looked at him a little upset, "I…. don't remember."

He looked a little shocked. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the boss." I nodded and sat on the bed waiting. Minutes later the one known as Dagger returned with a man with bright orange red hair and brilliant purple eyes.

"I see you've woken up, I'm Joker. Dagger here tells me you don't remember yer name?"

I nodded slightly embarrassed, "Um… yeah."

He smiled, "Don't be embarrassed. We'll give you a name and a job if you want."

I looked at him confused, "Job?"

He nodded, "You see here, me and Dagger are members of the Noah's Arc Circus. You can join if ya want, we can always use new members."

I nodded hesitantly, "Sure."

He and Dagger beamed, "Great! Come with us we'll introduce you to everyone." I nodded and they both took one of my hands and began dashing out of the tent we were in.

They pulled me to a group of people and the group just looked at me, "Who's this Joker?"

I hid behind Joker a little shy and he chuckled, "This is um… well we haven't named her yet. Me and Dagger found her unconscious and we brought her here. She doesn't remember anything."

They nodded at him and I whispered from behind him peaking around, "Hello."

They smiled, "Hi."

Joker pointed to a woman who looked kind of like a dominatrix, "That's Beast." I waved and she smiled back.

"This is Peter and Wendy." He said pointing to two kids.

He then pointed towards a tall man, "This is Jumbo." The last was a girl who was hiding half of her face behind her hair.

"And this is Doll."

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you all."


	2. A Name, Some Clothes, and Alittle Makeup

_I forgot this in the first one, I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji, I only own Magenta and my own ideas._

Chapter Two: A Name, Some Clothes, and a Little Makeup

They nodded and smiled at me and Joker pulled me along, "Now let's go find you some proper clothes and give you a name."

Before I could say anything, some one hollered, "Joker, I think it's a bit inappropriate for a man to be helping a girl get dressed."

Beast came running up, "I'll take her, you go set her up a tent or something." He seemed a little against the idea but nodded and Beast took me to a tent full of clothes.

"So you really don't remember anything?" I nodded and she took some measurements really quick and began digging through the clothes. She pulled out a pair of mis-match thigh highs and black and magenta skirt.

She handed them to me and began digging again, "That's to bad. I bet your family is missing you."

She finally pulled out a black corset with a magenta lacing, "Alright, I'll help you with the corset and then I'll do your make up." I nodded and stripped of the tattered dress I was in. She gave me a pair of panties and I slipped them on with the skirt and took the striped and checkered thigh highs and pulled them on. She helped me with the corset and tightened it until I could barely breathe.

She patted my back as I rubbed my stomach, "You'll get used to the tightness." I nodded and she led me out of the tent.

Outside was Joker and he smiled at me, "Ya look great, much better than that dress!"

I blushed a little and Joker took my hand as Dagger ran up, "Hey, can I do yer make up?"

I was about to say yes when Joker shook his head, "No I was gonna do it."

Dagger pouted and I smiled, "How about you both help with my makeup?" They nodded and Beast led the way to the makeup tent, Joker and Dagger following behind us.

Joker's P.O.V.

"Back off Dagger she's mine."

He glanced at me glaring, "We'll see." He walked ahead and walked beside the girl and Beast.

'What's with this new infatuation with the girl I happen to like? I thought he was into Beast.' I realized I still hadn't given her a name. Names started spilling through my head and I walked up catching up to them. We entered the make up tent and Beast sat her down in the stool as Dagger grabbed brushes. I sat on the stool beside her and Dagger came up with a design.

"I agree that will look great."

I took a brush and painted the bottom half of a stripe on the cheek of her right eye, "Give me some magenta." He nodded and handed it to me. I dotted around the corner of her bottom lid in magenta and there were five perfect pink dots. I outlined that eye in black eyeliner and then moved to her left eye. Painting the top half of a stripe on her upper lid and out lined it with black.

"Do you like it?" I turned her towards the mirror and she nodded enthusiastically.

I smiled, "I set up yer tent, we're going to the practice tent to see what ya can do though."

She nodded, a little hesitant. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh and I thought of a name, but only if ya like it."

She looked at me, "What is it?"

"Magenta."

She nodded, "I like it."

I sighed in relief, "Great."

Dagger's P.O.V.

I could tell Joker was sucking up and it was getting on my nerves.

'So her name was Magenta now.'

I walked up, "I think Magenta suits you quiet well." She flashed her brilliant smile and I nearly got a nosebleed just from that. Joker pulled her along, Beast and I close behind and she looked terrified as we entered the tent.


End file.
